


阒其无人

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 勋澈/第一人称/林欲芳瞎写的/消极/心情不好不要看





	1. 阒其无人（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/第一人称/林欲芳瞎写的/消极/心情不好不要看

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那天晚上我哭了，并不是因为想象着一个身边的人自慰带来的罪恶感和羞耻感，而是从心里开始觉得是我弄脏了他。

“我有过想杀人的感觉。”

崔胜澈这么跟我说的时候，我们正在学校的天台上偷偷抽烟。我把他食指和中指夹着的烟卷渡到自己嘴里，因为他刚才在吃泡泡糖，所以滤嘴上有一股水果香味，我总是描述不清复合热带水果的味道，总之就是复杂的，和崔胜澈这个人很像。

就在此刻我和他的距离十分接近，近到我可以清晰地看见他分明的睫毛根部，他的眼上仿佛栖了蝴蝶，每当他眨一次眼镜，蝴蝶就扑闪一次翅膀。

我不知道他是想跟我开玩笑还是说真的，或许，或许的话，我的回应会成为他的契机或者理由，那我承担不起。别人说如果不知道怎样回答一个陈述句的时候最好的办法就是沉默，所以我专心对待嘴巴里的香烟。

“我以为你会问我那个人是谁。”他的手搭上我的肩膀，这才几月份崔胜澈都开始穿长袖校服了，我看他被衣袖遮盖住的手臂搭在我的手臂上，在想他应该又是被家里人虐待所以才会用衣服遮挡。

“我比较关心你，所以我更有可能会问的是你为什么要杀他。”两个人抽一支烟的话很快就能够消耗掉时间和烟草过于短暂的生命，烟屁股摁灭之后我把下巴垫在他的肩膀上，能够感觉到因为我硌着他的肩膀让他感到很不舒服，他很快就耸起了后背。

崔胜澈笑我：“这两个问题好像指向同一个答案。”

嗯。我肯定了他的结论，但其实我真正想问的是他穿长袖校服挡住手臂的事，可我最后还是没有问他，因为我有其他的方式可以得知这个问题的谜底。

我们在快要打烊的成人录像店做爱，崔胜澈总是很急切，扯住我的手随便扩张两下就叫我插进去，我把他校服脱下来，长袖下面果然隐藏着伤口，我盯着它们看，崔胜澈说，是他继父打的。

这有点怪，我是说，成人录像店为什么要在晚上打烊呢？

屏幕里播的片子是不知名的B级片，打光奇异地闪烁，映得崔胜澈的脸也明暗着，我看不清他的表情。

“可是你会很痛。”每次我都会这么说，可他还是执意拉着我的手往他的屁股那里去。从包里翻出来一个安全套，上次那盒是他拿朋友哥哥身份证买烟的时候顺带着买的，其实用的应该没有这么快的，只不过最近我们做爱的频率格外的频繁，近一周来几乎每天放学后都泡在录像厅里。

连兼职的打工仔，今天看我的眼神都很怪，看我跟着崔胜澈走进来，两个人只是看似纠结其实只是随意地在货架上选一部片子。

偶尔也会看到很好看的，像玩飞刀轮盘一样的几率，那天崔胜澈拿到了装错盒的杀死比尔，所以那天我们没有做爱，电影才看完就告诉我们要打烊了，崔胜澈还躺在我的怀里，依依不舍地问我：“可是李知勋，我们能不能去你家。”

我很坚决地拒绝他说不行，然后就得逞地看见他脸上失落的不悦表情。“下次，下次再带你去。”我低头吻他嘟起来的嘴唇，其实我不知道自己为什么要这么做，只不过我的脑袋告诉我，好像这个时候应该这么做。

把套子带好之后扶着崔胜澈的肩膀操进去，最近好像比较常从前面进去，所以我看不清他的屁股，只能一直盯着看他漂亮的脸。

崔胜澈的表情很奇怪，硬要描述的话应该是痛苦中掺杂着享受，我猜他是已经感觉到了疼痛后悔让我太早插进去，但是阴茎已经进去了一半，又没有解决的办法，无论是拔出去还是继续往里捅都还是会很难受，所以我只好低声安慰着他，然后坚定地往他身体里面捅进去。

其实我也并不好受，下半身被他夹得生疼，其实内里的部分给人的感觉要爽利很多，只不过入口处那一小段长度无限延长了痛苦的感受。我捅进去大半截之后就不再动作，这边是崔胜澈比较能接受的范围，如果再进去的话，他肯定马上就要喊痛了。

为了转移他的注意力，我用手覆在他的阴茎上帮他手淫，后面被插入的状况下崔胜澈的前端总是十分敏感，即使我只是用轻微的力气拂过马眼，他的喉咙里也能溢出甜蜜黏腻的呻吟。

“嘶……不要忍了，快动。”

又出现了，自暴自弃的崔胜澈，他不知道在想些什么，迫切地用屁股吞我的阴茎。我不喜欢这样，甚至没有一丝高兴，反倒生出一丝厌烦，干脆用力地一插到底。

反正他也不打算好，无论是出于满足他还是惩罚他的初衷，我只需要粗暴地动作就好了。

既然还不适应，干脆就把他操开吧。

正如同我想的，挺弄了没一会儿崔胜澈僵硬的身体就软了下去，稍微尝到点甜头就傻笑着抱住我，他的腿也软了，所以只是我握着他的腿并在自己的身体两边，像是抓着什么害怕掉下去的东西。

“知勋……嗯……好爽，啊啊……再，再更多的……”他的身体在我的动作下摇晃着，双手软塌塌的却覆在胸前玩弄自己的乳头。

几乎可以算是不留情面地，我用力把自己高挺的阴茎用力插进他的身体里，恍惚间我盯着崔胜澈平坦的小腹想，如果再进去深一点，再深一点点，会不会看到我的形状。

“崔胜澈，”我用全名喊他，他的身体会猛地停滞，然后用没有办法的柔软眼神看我，这样给人的感觉更加疏远，却让我在当下的情况下觉得他很性感，“你再夹紧一点。”我说，然后伸手拍他的屁股。

“唔嗯……知勋……”他胡乱地亲我的脸颊，用湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭我的脖子，像小狗一样，我低声笑他，然后听见他害羞地呜咽，声音全部埋在我肩膀里。

我射精的时候能感觉到崔胜澈也高潮了，抽搐的同时还在喊我的名字，夹住我的两条腿在空气中蹬了好几下。

……

我们第一次做爱不是这样的，甚至这件事情的开端，都没有这么美好。

崔胜澈是班级里受欢迎的孩子，在大家眼里几乎可以算是完美的角色，学习成绩很好，运动也很不错，长得也漂亮。

没错，漂亮，崔胜澈的脸用帅气描述的话好像总欠缺什么似的，所以我自顾自说他的脸很漂亮。眉眼非常叫人深陷，唇色虽然很浅但是他会用有些染色的润唇膏，所以像是被掰开的软桃，皮肤白到在太阳底下发光。虽然我的皮肤也很白，但是我是不会出现在太阳底下的，所以在我身上并不会出现那种需要在太阳光照射下才能凸显出来的场景。

我其实偷偷观察他很久了，但是我们并不是一个世界的人，准确地说，我们并不在同一边，但是我们的生活产生交集，是从那天崔胜澈问我借考卷开始的。

“李知勋，”早课的时候发了前几天课堂小测的试卷，我考了98分，抬头一个填空题写错了，“你能给我借一下你的试卷么？”

啊？

我其实没有想到他居然会跟我说话，毕竟……毕竟我在班级里算是一个边缘的存在，所以面对他的问题我第一时间有些反应不过来。

“我是说，我能借一下你的试卷么？”崔胜澈又重复了一下他的问题，“因为我刚刚看你是考的最高的，我有几个地方想要订正一下。”

一瞬间内我脑海里飞快地闪过一个想法并且有了希望付诸实施的欲望，所以我把试卷从课桌上拿起来塞到他手里：“你拿去用吧，晚点还给我就成。”

崔胜澈接过去我的卷子就笑着走开了，我坐在自己的位置上看着他，把我的试卷收进去之后他又回到了他们那群朋友中间，嘻嘻哈哈不知道说些什么。

我瞧他短暂地朝我这边看了两眼，然后又在捂着嘴巴笑。

-我在体育仓库，你一会儿把卷子拿到这里来吧。

放学之后我按照崔胜澈留给我的电话号码发了短信，然后就坐在体育仓库的凳子上等他来。

这其实像打赌，因为我不知道崔胜澈是否真的会来换我的试卷，或许他放学之后会有其他约定，或许他压根就没有打算在今天还我的卷子。

因为他一直没有回复我的短信。

不过他还是来了。

我看他气喘吁吁地跑来，然后哐地把书包摔在我的面前，他有点唠叨，和平时很酷的样子不一样：“我刚刚放学被叫住，抱歉啊来晚了，你的卷子我……”

他故意翻找得很慢，我总觉得他在等待什么，我想他大概是在等我讲话改善现在比较尴尬的境地。

“呃……”我说，然后觉得有点尴尬，“你一会儿有事么？”

明明我已经想好了接下来要做什么，却还是装模作样地问他有没有时间，我真是个虚伪的人。

“诶？没有啊？怎么？知勋同学想要做什么么？”他似乎并没有揣测出我的想法，当然，像我这样很少被其他人注意到的人，怎么会有人对我并不重要的想法感兴趣呢。

他的身后就是体育课用的软垫，我稍微用力就把没有防备的他推到了上面，然后开始脱他的衣服。

崔胜澈很抗拒，他在抗拒我，我能够非常清楚地得出这个结论，因为他好看的眼睛里充满了恐惧，这份阳光和美好此时此刻正被我抓在手里，我解开他纽扣的同时他一直在我的怀里扭摆着身体，想要掏出我的禁锢。

但是他最近似乎疏于锻炼——能够很清晰地从他的身材变化上感受到这一点，所以即使我的身材没有他高大，也能用肌肉的力量困住他。

“崔胜澈同学，”我说，把衣服扣子解开，只叫他光洁的胸脯暴露在我面前，他比那些女孩要好看多了。虽然我没有真的见过女孩的身体，但是我经常在电影和A片中看见不一样的胴体，不同的种族和肤色，不同的性别，但是崔胜澈的最好看。“我想和你做爱，我能操你么？”

我没有等他回答就开始脱他的裤子，他的大腿起初夹得很紧，仿佛是为了阻止我的动作，但只是徒劳，我拉下他校裤的拉链，发现他还穿着纯白色的内裤。

你好纯。我低声说。看见他脸上不可置信的讶异神情。

然后我说。

我好喜欢你。

“我知道的。”他说，嘴角扯出来一个说不明白内容的笑，“你总是在看我对吧，我能够感受到的，你的眼神虽然不容易发现，但总是很强势地盯着我。”

我的脖子被他环住，另一边他的手在我的胳膊上轻轻地来回抚摸，他的手很热，至少比我的体温要热很多。

他很积极主动地凑上来，而我想得却不是因为他的配合而感到欣喜，我自卑又恶劣的大脑，驱使我的想法让我觉得崔胜澈只是在怜悯我，或者是在当前危机的情况下使用的缓兵之计。

所以崔胜澈配合我的动作，让我改变了想法。

他攀上来想要亲吻我，两手并用地捧住我的下巴，丰润的嘴唇几乎要凑到我的面前，我却把他推开了。

“你打出来吧，”我说，用非常冷漠的语调，如同其他人对我说话那样，然后看见他脸上缓和下来的神情变得愈加痛苦。

但他还是注视着我，漂亮又多情的一双眼睛盯着我，当着我的面轻轻地把手伸到了自己的性器上：“唔嗯……”我听见从他那张好看的嘴巴里吐出来好听的呻吟，觉得自己硬了，也能发现他正盯着我的裤裆看，一边看着一边抚慰着自己的分身。

至少这时候我觉得自己是我们两个人之间王国的国王，而唯一匍匐在我叫下的人是崔胜澈，这让我的虚荣心极度膨胀起来。

崔胜澈在我面前打了出来，他射的精液都落在地板上，我丢下了还没有穿好校服的他，兀自拿了我的卷子走了。

回家之后我躺在被窝里，想着崔胜澈的脸和样子自慰了，事实上，哪怕不需要想到他抚摸自己的动作，脑海里只是浮现出他艳丽的表情，我的下半身就硬的发痛。

那天晚上我哭了，并不是因为想象着一个身边的人自慰带来的罪恶感和羞耻感，而是从心里开始觉得是我弄脏了崔胜澈。

TBC.


	2. 阒其无人（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果将我们相处这一段时间里他所有眼泪收集起来的话，大概可以填满我下半生每一个空虚漆黑的夜晚。

崔胜澈第二天换了一双全新的室内鞋来学校。这事情不是我发现的，虽然我真的很密切地观察他，但是这件事是他自己的讲的。

“新的鞋子也太硬了，磨得我脚后跟好痛。”他依旧同往常一样被他的朋友们簇拥着，在人群中绽放出好看的笑，他很漂亮，或许这话我已经重复过太多次了，但是很难得是，崔胜澈也知道自己漂亮，所以总是趾高气昂的模样。

在他的脸上我能感受到自信，剥开皮肤之后不需要被修饰的，轻盈的像星星，全部被那个男孩攥在手心，不仅仅是我，是所有人都能够用肉眼捕捉到的珍贵事物。

除了室内鞋，他连校裤都换了一条，可以看出来是以前的，因为裤脚都难堪地飘在脚腕上，裤边有被过多洗涤的痕迹。到了第二节课的课间崔胜澈干脆就完全挽上去，露出底下若隐若现被棉袜包裹的好看脚腕，白色袜子上边一小段皮肤，细嫩好看的小腿。

我知道崔胜澈换裤子和鞋子的缘由，体育仓库的地面很脏，昨天应该留下了狼狈的现场痕迹，而今天早上我特意去看的时候已经完全没有了昨天的迹象，或许是昨天的崔胜澈，在我离开之后拼命地打扫了，所以变成了这样。

啊，他或许会记恨我弄脏了他的校服裤子和室内鞋。这念头竟然让我觉得有些轻松愉快，因为崔胜澈不为人知的另一面向我敞开了怀抱，因为无论他是否愿意，都要接受如今这个事实。

但昨天之后我还是不敢直接看他的，但是只要我低头装作看地面的样子，就能很轻松地看到他膝盖以下的身体。我的刘海很长，也总懒得去剪头发，这样低下头大家就不会注意到我脸上的表情，我也不想让他们看到我的，因为有的时候露出表情反而会被更加粗暴地对待。

啊……没错，班里有一群恶劣的孩子，因为我被孤立所以就逮着我不放，至于我被欺负的原因，似乎也不需要，可能只是因为我在人群中不够活跃，可能是因为我看起来瘦小的模样。

其实这场合我不觉得新鲜，因为我原来也不是受欢迎的孩子，只不过来到这里之前，我也并不是被讨厌的孩子。我被欺负的时候总有那么一两个人在其他人的身后，面无表情地路过或者看着，就只是看着。曾几何时我也曾经属于那个群里，人心就很神奇吧，之前我一直觉得冷漠是一件轻松的事，直到我也处在下一阶的地位，才知道某些时刻，连保持沉默都是难的。

总之，我恨这个世界，我讨厌这个让我的时间变得像水果摊废物篓里失去鲜活生命的腐烂物一样的世界，所以不难得出结论，我这样的总是欠缺点什么的少年，总得有点什么和外表看起来不太一样的秘密。我的秘密就是崔胜澈，在昨天之前这个秘密因为他在我面前自渎变得更加鲜活，像夕阳下山时被照亮的教学楼窗户，闪亮着反射耀眼的光芒。

而这个秘密给了我勇气面对一切不堪的事物，谩骂、无视、欺辱、哄骗，人心远比人类本身要想象的强大多了，我甚至不记得第一次被欺负的时候具体发生了什么事，我只记得那天崔胜澈单手拎着书包从我的面前走过去，他起初什么话都没说，只是盯着我的手看了一会儿，然后许是注意到上面几个青紫的伤口，然后说了句：“你们几个做得别太过火了，把手弄伤了遮不住，谁都别想逃开。”然后他就离开了，留下一个被阳光勾勒出的好看身形。

你瞧，我的大脑皮层接受的讯息是那些大部分已经被过滤了的，不是切实的，而是修饰过的虚假记忆。

但是总是存在真实的。

我一直以为崔胜澈那副充满了神秘感的双眼永远不会看向我，只有我在内心的阴暗角落里独自意淫和他有关的一点一滴——这迫使我变得更加颓废，这是一种无声的控制，他本人或许还不知道，我已然变成副被他牵线操作的提线木偶，我唯一的快乐，唯一的积极向上，全都来源于他。

而昨天的事情就像一颗石头子投进了波光粼粼又平静的湖面，倏地激起一阵子涟漪，却总是没有消散。这动荡不需要很大，只需要一点点就好，只需要一点点，我的内心之湖上就出现道闪着光芒的圈痕，持续地不断扩大。

那时候的我不知道后来崔胜澈像神奈川的浪波，从浮世绘的画面中走向了我的生活。

我这才意识到我盯着他看得太入迷，都没有注意到已经打了上课铃，直到周围的人声都小下去，我一直盯着的崔胜澈的脚也收到课桌底下，我才发现自己还抱着书包坐在座位上，看起来可能会有些奇怪，但是大家一般都不会注意到我。

我把书包里的东西掏出来，这才发现昨天被我离开体育仓库时胡乱塞进去的卷子纸都已经被揉皱了，小心地把它展开在课桌上，我这才发现打头错的那道填空题被崔胜澈用红色水笔订正过来。

切，我看见那人还在正确答案后面画了个五角星。“什么嘛……”我说。

……

“李知勋，我痒，你别玩了……”做完爱之后我和崔胜澈一并躺在录像店劣质又粗糙的沙发上，他的校服衬衣还没有扣好，胸脯大片好看的皮肤裸露在外面，我从身后伸出手臂就能环住他，因为手指一直在摩擦他的乳头所以那两颗红点一直硬挺着。

我鼻子抵在他背上两片肩胛骨中间，崔胜澈不是很纤细的人，后背的肌肉也很厚实，刚刚的剧烈动作使我的脸和他的身上都出了汗，我呼气，感到一片湿漉漉的空气在我的鼻子和嘴巴中间滞留：“不要。”我故意逗他，因为靠他的距离太近所以回响很大以至于听不清自己的声音。

噗。

他嘴巴里发出小孩子耍赖皮的时候经常会出现的声音，扭着腰却也不是真的要逃开我的怀抱。他的皮肤很细嫩，只是这一会儿我就看见他刚才蹭在沙发坐垫上处大腿的皮肤已经变得微红。

再做一次的心思在我的心里只像微风掠过，不留痕迹。这想法之所以变得稍纵即逝是因为以前我们也有试过连续做两次，但隔天崔胜澈显然不舒服的样子，而我自己也没有意识到的，我对他的关心像春天的萌芽疯了一样的恣意繁殖。

“再玩就要破皮了，呜……”他说，却没有在真的生我气，崔胜澈从来不生我的气，他的嗓音混着鼻息，“知勋好坏啊，就知道欺负我……”

我才没有欺负你。

于是我停下了手里的动作，诚实地告诉他：“喜欢胜澈的胸部。”

“是吗？那胸部和脚更喜欢哪里？”他有一些稍长的头发扫在我的脑门上，很痒，我还是保持着先前的姿势抱着他，但是手移下去只是抚着他的肚子。

“胸部。”

他低声地笑出来，而我饥渴的心仿佛嗷嗷待哺的婴儿等着他下一句话似的，因此耳朵都竖起得好高，不愿意错过他发出的任何一丝声响。

“那胸部和屁股更喜欢哪里？”

“屁股。”

“啊……是这样啊……”他张开嘴打了个绵长的呵欠，背上的骨头因此移动了位置又恢复原状，“知勋真是个好坏的孩子。”

“累了么？”我问他，看他沉沉欲睡的样子。

嗯。

他迷迷糊糊地回答我， 我坐起身子来看他的脸，阴影晕的他的表情很沉郁，因为连打了好几个呵欠所以流了鼻涕，他抽了抽鼻子：“不想回家。”

“怎么受伤了？”我才想起来问他这个，手臂上几道长长的红疤，看起来像是扫把或者是皮带一类的长条物留下的伤痕。

还好他在这时候不会想要掩盖他的伤口：“又能有什么新鲜的呢，反正就是随便一个什么理由所以被打了呗……”他说这句话的语调很朴素平凡，就好像告诉我今天学校的自动贩卖机出了故障，所以一下掉出来两盒巧克力牛奶一样，我觉得崔胜澈在这方面真的是个很迟钝的人，他认为只要没有破皮流血，人就不会真的疼痛。

说起来很神奇，我第一次看见崔胜澈背上的伤痕，是我们开始做爱不久后他主动扒开衣服给我看的。而我第一感想居然是觉得安心，因为只有那份瑕疵才能证明崔胜澈的存在，才能证明他是真的，他不是我极端想法下诞生的思维怪物。

而我对他被家里人虐待的事情，也是在那之后才渐渐有了想法和看法。你知道的，人类听见坏消息第一时间产生的怜悯大多都处于虚伪，是人类为了隐藏自己内心而产生的自卫型行为。

面对自己我不能够说谎，我必须坦诚的讲，直到崔胜澈因为这件事在我面前落下眼泪前，我都没有将它非常重要地放在心上。

崔胜澈在我面前哭过很多次，比如我第一次把他逼在体育仓库的地上时他就掉了眼泪，后来做爱的时候也经常哭，是性欲驱动下难以自制的生理性盐水。

因为被虐待而哭，那是很久之后的事情了。

那一次是因为一个烟头的烫痕，显而易见地出现在他的手背上，我其实早就发现了，却没有发问。但是在做爱的过程中帮我手淫，过程中就突然停下问我：“李知勋，你今天有没有觉得我有什么不一样。”

如果说他手上的烫痕的话，他肯定会哭的，可我认为他希望我说出这个答案，所以我说了。

我话音还未落他就开始哭，眼泪像六月丰沛的雨水，把明媚的崔胜澈在我面前浇成了一个彻底的情绪化的傻瓜。他说这个伤疤没有办法在恢复前进行遮挡，他变得不好看了。

可是他连眼泪都那么漂亮。那天我捧着他的手在我的手里，我也哭了。

我飘飘然地想，如果将我们相处这一段时间里崔胜澈所有眼泪收集起来的话，大概可以填满我下半生每一个空虚漆黑的夜晚。那份晶莹剔透带着盐味儿的液体，一定不会带有任何的尘世味道，只是属于他，只是崔胜澈的味道。

“那会热么？”我问他，“要穿好久的长袖校服呢。”

“是啊，估计要穿到天气变冷了吧。热的话……的确是会很热啊……”

去买哈密瓜汽水吧。

我说。

把他的书包挎在我另一只手上，我们一同走出成人录像厅的时候天都已经黑了。

“去买你以前经常买给我的哈密瓜汽水喝。”

TBC.


	3. 阒其无人（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以现在他手里握着两个月亮了。无论是我的还是他的，都属于他。

“其实最近，有点不敢一个人去厕所来着。”录像厅街道的拐角有一个二十四小时营业的便利店，常会在门口遮阳伞的桌椅下看见喝醉之后无家可归的两三个中年男人们。  
  
门口的冰箱挡板的触感冰凉，因为开了节能模式所以上面结了一层白色的细密水珠，崔胜澈的手指尖覆上去，留下形状一模一样的手指印。  
  
说完话之后他又去挑饮料，最后还是买了两瓶弹珠汽水。  
  
“哇……果然这个时候喝这个最爽了。”开瓶的时候溅了我一手，随着液体逐渐晾干，手指都乱套一样的黏着，他开怀畅饮的时候我还在用湿纸巾擦手。崔胜澈喝东西的时候喜欢仰头，他喝弹珠汽水的方法很高明，用舌尖抵住晃动的玻璃球，液体就能顺利的流进嗓子眼。但我总是学不会，模仿他的样子往往只会让情况变得更加狼狈。  
  
能够清楚地看见他的喉结上下滚动，听见吞咽的细微声响。他把属于我的那瓶递给我，转头去喝第二口，他喝的很快，瓶子里的浅绿色液体很快就见底。  
  
我俩走在鲜少有人的河边小道上，月亮像一颗被吮吸过的糖球，孤零零地挂在昏暗的天空，或许是天气不好的缘故，月亮也不总像铜镜那样反射出耀眼好看的光芒。  
  
我们走的很慢，河道边延绵着斜向下的土坡，蔓满青草的粗糙泥土地消失在水深很浅的河流中，偶尔能够遇见两三个回家的渔民，手中提溜着装满了鲜活生物所以扑腾作响的竹篓。  
  
或许是一天辛劳的工作得到了回报，他们之间大多数人的氛围都很热闹，擦肩而过的时候显得我和崔胜澈的相处更像是两个陌生人的勉强。

我只好越过粼粼泛光的河流水平面，越过它去看远方的城市，窗子都火热地亮着，将白天看起来没有什么温度的城市打扮成一位风姿绰约的美人。

我拼命把这景象刻录在脑海里，以填充心里的那份尴尬与不适。

我们两个人其实在这样的场合下话不多，不知道为什么，可能是因为总是想要隐藏些什么所以彼此都沉默着，哪怕彼此的身体挨得很近，走路挥舞手臂互相撞到一次，也默不作声地悄声往另一边挪开一步。

“所以为什么害怕？”我问他，这个时候心里突然升起一丝细小的愉快，因为刚才崔胜澈朝我抛出了一个话题，所以现在的场合不至于太难堪，我仿佛从一个令人窒息的世界中逃出来，说完话之后才感觉到那个在肩膀上不断变沉重的世界开始崩析，我的无措，连同风中所有不合时宜的空气都倏地消失了。

哪怕是我们之间也需要能够喘息的空间。我是说，你知道的，就算是最亲密的人，哪怕我与崔胜澈间已经做过无数次，和他交换过数不清的秘密与阴暗想法，在和对方相处的时候也不是每时每刻都亲密无间。

甚至可以说，正因为我们拥有了彼此内心——某段时间里我们一度毫无保留地在做爱的时候互相倾诉，崔胜澈讲到嘴巴都发干起皮。所以才导致我们中间产生了距离，而我们也彼此都清楚，那些难以被具象化的丑陋，会在我们说出口的那一瞬间变成墓地，高高低低地，筑在我们的内心。  
  
崔胜澈最近在留头发，鬓角处的毛发长的很快，明明这学期一开始的时候还粗糙支棱得扎手，现在已经被更长的头发遮住。  
  
他正低头取出饮料罐子里的弹珠，柔软的刘海盖在额头上，微风吹过就被拂起，瓶子因为喝空了所以清脆地响，没一会儿一枚玻璃弹珠就落在他的手心，在微弱的月光和路灯灯光下被照得晶莹剔透，变成了天上的那轮圆，于是月亮就被他握在手心。见我喝完了他伸手把我的也要过去，我开始并不想给，但还是被他抢走。

所以现在崔胜澈手里握着两个月亮了。

无论是我的还是他的，都属于他。

“啊……”崔胜澈这才愿意回答我的问题，“怎么讲，说出来觉得很烦躁。”

我沉默，其实心里想到了一些回应，但是排列起来也是杂乱无章的。干脆就这样下去，过了一会儿崔胜澈果然又说：“那个臭虫最近不是睡在客厅么，半夜去厕所的时候总是害怕他突然起身。”

这便让我产生了一些疑惑，因为按照崔胜澈说得，他早已经不再怕会攻击自己的继父了，可如今发生变化，不禁让我揣测是否又发生了什么叫他变得畏缩。

“因为喜欢知勋，害怕如果发生了什么说不定第二天就不能见到你了，”我们走到分别的路口，其实也就是这条河道的尽头，崔胜澈只需要再拐过一个路口就到家了，而我还要去另一边的车站，做很多站的电车才能到家。

他突然扯着我的衣袖，像是小孩子依依不舍地挥别：“会害怕明天见不到你，也害怕明天你见不到我所以觉得失望。”

那你把弹珠还我。

我说。

“不要！为什么？”他很宝贝地把那两颗重物从口袋里掏出来，攥在手心，“我还没有和知勋一样收集齐一罐子弹珠，我不要还你。”

“那就对了。”我摁着他的后脑勺抵住他的额头，“你不会出事的，因为你还没有收集齐这些弹珠，所以在那之前你不会有问题的，好么？”

我的声音有点颤抖，但是我确信只有我自己一个人才能听出来。我说话的嗓音压得非常狠，连我自己都不知道我究竟是在安慰他还是在蒙蔽我自己。  
  
……  
  
自从有了一次接触之后我想象着崔胜澈自慰的频率变高了，像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，以前我只是会偶尔会想起他的脸，现在却是想到他的样子下半身就会硬起来。

我在掌心沾满了润滑液然后抚上高昂的分身，其实润滑在自慰的时候也不是必须的，但这样会让感受更加强烈，我用指腹的肌肉抚慰自己，因为那边的皮肤要更加细嫩。

比起心理上的快感这时候更多的需求来源于官能，我并不想体会这性行为之中的美妙和快感，只想将心理急躁的心情混合着性欲一起急切地从一个发泄口抒发出去，所以径直猛力地刺激顶端的小口和龟头的软肉，偶尔用指尖粗糙的皮肤抚弄冠状沟。另一只手探下去包住沉甸甸的阴囊，那边的皮肤皱起，温度比阴茎要低很多，但是把玩起来刺激要更加明显。

每个凌晨我都如此熟练地将自己投身于性欲的海洋，不用可以隐忍，加上剧烈刺激话很快就会有高潮的感觉。

这一份熟练让我更加觉得自己像一个罪人，所有不美好的罪行，都应该被我承担。

抱歉，之所以说是潘多拉魔盒并不是因为崔胜澈本人让我觉得失望与不堪，因为我不动声色地观察崔胜澈已经成为了习惯，所以他的光鲜亮丽每天还是好端端地展现在我眼前，而我却夜以继日地将自己的幻想填充在表面的美好之下，我总是用自己特有的想法剖析他，以至于我内心那个崔胜澈身上出现无数被我创伤又愈合的伤疤，因为愈合长出来的新肉也是醒目的肉粉色，和本身的皮肤格格不入。

所以我的意思是说，潘多拉魔盒里面装的都是我下流的想法，我想和他在雨中接吻，就算是冰凉的雨水，因为我的身上很热所以他会不顾一切地贴上来，我想把他摁在我卧室的床上做爱，虽然我的卧室真的很小，只能放下一张床和一条书案，我想把他弄坏，我想让他今后的时间都属于我。

因为爱情从来都没有办法变得美好不是么？我是这么觉得的，因为我爱他，我太喜欢他了，所以自己的心才持续地膨胀扭曲，可是又想呈现给他看，只好尽全力紧巴巴地把所有东西都塞进一个单词或者一句话里。

所以那天我只对他说出了我好喜欢你呢。

我想要安慰自己说那是我的潘多拉盒子里最后的光明，但是潘多拉魔盒之所以叫这个名字，难道不就是因为希望最后被锁进去了么？

我当时并没有注意到我太过执念的单恋，并没有缓解我的失落与悲伤，只是将我内心那片孤独的海洋没有边界地扩展出去。

我总会不断想象那天的场景，如果我接着做下去会变成怎么样，睡不着的夜晚，性欲会变成开阔我失眠的另一大助力。毕竟我还是个青少年，我是说，那些年纪和我一样的孩子们，如果不在想一个人，估计也抱着色情小说和电影消磨时间吧。

我脑海里有关于他的思念不再是模糊不清的，那团难以名状的白色物体有了具象化的承受载体，它有了温度有了回应，有了甜腻的香味，像是一个开满了鲜花的春日午后，让我心驰神往。

这让我觉得想象中的崔胜澈很真实，是触手可及的。

要问我那个时候是不是爱崔胜澈，我可回答不出来，可能是爱的吧。我时常想起他笑起来的样子，就算是幻想中我也希望他总是开心的，虽然我总是希望他可以因为的玩弄和粗暴哭出来，但我同样不希望他因我而哭。

这也是那天我拒绝他的另外一个原因，崔胜澈的顺从让我感到失望，也感受到了他不明说但已经透露出来的怜悯，但与此同时我更不希望他因我而哭。

悔恨和懊恼填满了我的内心，但我还是射了出来，腥膻又黏腻的精液沾在我的手上，我只是因为那味道淡淡地皱起眉头，再面无表情地扯来纸巾擦拭干净。

后来我再没有因为把崔胜澈当成我的性幻想对象所以哭了，或许是我的心里已经变得麻木，或许是我变得不在乎那个真正的崔胜澈了。

并且很奇怪的是，隔天我去学校，发现我的储物柜里有一瓶哈密瓜汽水。

TBC.


	4. 阒其无人（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我能感受到他的目光洒在我脸上，清纯又强欲，闪光的爱意，相信我，任何的美梦在这面前都相形见绌。

透过光看玻璃汽水瓶的话，绿色的阴影下面会有一道小小的彩虹，因为是哈密瓜口味。  
  
我在储物柜前盯着那道光芒看了半天，试图想要钻研出其中的美妙，偶然在早上也会有意气风发想要用力过好每一天的劲头，这在我身上很难得。  
  
仔细观察那瓶子，从塑封到内容物都没有什么问题，因为是弹珠汽水所以动手脚的话很轻易就能看出异状。然而我手里这一瓶却是完好无损的，我难免控制不了自己的内心觉得飘飘然，在这份小欣喜的同时去猜测这一份匿名从何而来。  
  
然而我很快就得出了结论，无需多想也有绝大部分的可能性是对方找错了储物柜。说起储物柜，大家一般不都更喜欢靠边或者方便坐下换鞋的位置么？但是选择的时候却轮不到我，所以我的格子在中央非常靠下的位置，让人觉得很不方便，也很晦气。

和我的校园生活一样。

这事实更加让我觉得这个饮料瓶是走错了柜子，所以我甚至都拿着这瓶子经过了拐角，又把它放回去。

它应该去他该去的地方。

我进了教室，意外地看见崔胜澈板正地坐在课桌前，正在看一部小说，单薄的书册被他拿在手里，虽然我的视力不怎么好也能看的很清楚，江户川乱步的《阴兽》。

能够感受到他的视线像黏了胶水一样贴在我身上，像是想要说话，我认为这不仅仅是我的预感，因为当我在自己的座位上坐下，开始盯着教室窗子外的风景后，崔胜澈真的开口说话了。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”

我闷闷地回了一句，因为紧张所以口齿不清地，想是在嘴巴里含了只欲展翅飞走的小鸟，翅膀扑闪了半天我才张开嘴巴。说完话就去盯着窗外单调的景象，其实很漂亮，只不过我常盯着那副画面发呆——频率和我盯着崔胜澈发呆一样，所以再灵动的景色，比起此时几乎算是和我独处的崔胜澈来说，就变得索然无味。

可是很遗憾的，或许是我的表现不好，回应之后我们两个人都没有再讲话。

第二天，第三天……接连着我都有收到哈密瓜口味的弹珠汽水，当然我也很快知道了不署名的赠送人是崔胜澈，他见我一直没有将汽水取出，便每天都想方设法地暗示汽水的来源，终于见到我开始慢吞吞地喝掉那些饮料，脸上显而易见的焦急才消下去那么几分。

每一颗弹珠都被我取出来放在家里的收藏罐里，还不到一个月，很快就装满了。

我自然懂得崔胜澈的意思，虽然这份情感的起因让我觉得疑惑，但他还是像一只初秋的红蜻蜓，轻盈地落在我心上。

这其实并不严谨，其实崔胜澈一直都吸引着我，只不过这一次，山谷中终于传来了回响。

事情的转机出现在我值日的一个周末。毕竟就算是再无趣的日子，也偶尔会出现一丝波澜，而正因为总是充满了太多无趣，所以再细微的涟漪也会叫人无比在意。

我往往都是等人全部离开了才做值日，今天我的名字在黑板值日栏上挂了一天，放学之后崔胜澈也意外地并没有同往常一样和其他人一起离开，只是像每天他早到的清晨一样，慢条斯理地翻阅手里的小册子。

于是我也在座位上磨蹭着等他离开，又是抄笔记又是做作业，或许是知道如果起身崔胜澈一定会要和我说些什么，屁股和板凳像磁铁相吸，怎么也移不开。  
  
“李知勋！”他终于在打第二遍放学铃的时候很严厉地喊我，“你为什么还不做值日！”

然后那天我和崔胜澈做爱了。

他被我按在课桌上，趴在木质桌板上朝我撅起屁股，高度刚刚好，因为是单人的课桌所以他伸出手臂就能握住两边，到后来晃动的同时配合着我的动作进入得很深。

明明刚才最初进入的时候还在哭来着，这会儿已经熟悉下来接受我的爱抚，只有脸上的表情是瑰丽的，像成熟透的果实，身体却很生硬，虽然先前我已经说过他很纯，但也是真的没有想到他还是处。

我急急操进他身体里，戳弄到那处敏感带的时候崔胜澈像是感受到从未体会过的感受，呜咽着死命扒紧了俯着的桌面，指尖用力得泛白。

“喜欢……喜欢……”

他虽然喉咙里虽然只能冒出单音节但还是吃力地拼出词句，但是不能组合成句子，所以我不知道他想说什么，只是听他一位重复着喜欢，干脆敞开了想大概是喜欢我。

这让我的虚荣心再一次极度膨胀起来，就好像书中描绘的永恒被我拥入怀中。

他的身体好像比我还期待这场性爱似的，在我射精的时候他已经高潮了一次，第二次的时候没有射出任何东西，只有他的身体在痉挛。

并不想变的更加狼狈，所以最后我抽出来射在他的大腿上，结束之后他的表情有些楚楚可怜，胸前一直压在课桌上的皮肤也出现了几道印记，泛着粉红色，好像是我刚刚欺负了他似的。

我能感受到他的目光洒在我脸上，清纯又强欲，闪光的爱意，相信我，任何的美梦在这面前都相形见绌。

从学校出来之后崔胜澈拉着我去车站旁边的餐厅，要我请他吃香草冰激凌，像是小孩子任性地要求。我被他硬扯着走进去，还是掏出钱包给他买了冰激凌。

“好吃么？”我面前只开了一听冰镇可乐，看着他把奶油顶端的糖渍樱桃含进嘴里，像棒棒糖珠一样反复地吮吸才咬破，鲜红的果汁染在浅色的嘴唇上，我或许还没有说过，我认为他非常适合这种艳丽的模样，大红色与他很相配。

嗯。

他笑嘻嘻的，将精致的不锈钢铁勺递进我手里。“可是我不想吃。”我这么说之后他不高兴地嘟起好看的嘴巴叫我喂他，我只是不做声，把勺子插回进冰激凌球里。崔胜澈也只得收起那副表演出来的模样，一张脸快速地拉下来，低头从书包里找烟。

那个……

“这里是吸烟区哦。”他以为我要制止他，嘴巴还叼着烟，指着我们脑袋上的指示牌，“刚刚找座位的时候故意挑的。”腿大喇喇地翘在一边，活像个小混混，他这种模样是我还没有见过的，却让我觉得更加真实。

我的意思是……一会儿要不要我送你回家？

他听了我说的话，难以置信地偏头注视着我：“嗯？你是说，送我回家？”

“嗯。”

“可是我家很远的，如果我没记错的话你家在反方向吧，来回都要坐很——久的车，就算这样也还是要送么？”

“嗯。”  
  
上了电车，崔胜澈在我身边坐下之后就把书包甩到了脚底下，他的动作有些粗暴，调整好姿势之后压低头便准备睡。  
  
他的前额贴在我的肩头，或许是因为我削瘦的体型所以觉得不舒服，调整了两下姿势换用脸颊贴上来。  
  
“到了叫我。”他说，我的肩膀却因此紧张起来了。  
  
随后他柔软的手臂伸上前环住我肩膀的另一边：“干嘛这么紧张？”他用鼻音笑我，其实是在撒娇，却愈发凸显出当下我的狼狈。  
  
你对所有人都这样没有防备么？我问他。  
  
“啊？”他显然没有听懂我问题的意思。  
  
“不怕我欺骗你或者辜负你，只讲一句到了喊你，你就那么轻易就能产生安全感吗？”  
  
是哦。  
  
他说，然后得意洋洋地用他好看的眼睛注视着我，我很羡慕崔胜澈，因为他十分擅长运用自己的外表，而我，从之前的叙述中相信各位也能够感受到，我的精神和身体其实某些方面上不是很搭配，加上青春期常有的焦虑和无措，所以做什么都有些畏畏缩缩的，甚至笨手笨脚地总是不合适。

“因为是你所以才这样的，请不要再责难我了。”他终于靠在我的身上闭上了眼睛，我不知道该做什么，想要放松下来却又害怕过站，只好正襟危坐地盯着面前车窗里不断变化的沿途风景，因为我从来没有做过这条线路所以很陌生，也得了一些小小的趣味。

其实很萧索，这是一条从城市往郊外走的线路，窗外林立的高楼大厦渐渐消失之后就露出丛生的树木，可是枝丫都是光秃秃的，像是拼命展示自己所以扭曲着胳膊的样子。但是远方的山峰上有雪，静谧又梦幻，淡淡地反射夕阳的余光，车厢里也明明灭灭的，笼罩着我的心也飘飘然。

因为是第一次所以我只送他走出来电车站，他仿佛比我还不舍一样，一直扯着我的校服口袋，过了会儿才知道他是想找我的手机，解锁之后才递给他。

他笑眯眯地把我的手机翻了个遍，过了好会儿才把手机还给我。

“好哦，这样就是好友了，记得回复我消息哦。”

你在做什么？

当夜凌晨，我收到了来自崔胜澈的第一条消息，虽然我前五分钟都没有进行回复。

我头一次觉得夜晚变得没有那么残忍，但是因为崔胜澈在屏幕那头，又在其他方面变得难捱。

好烦啊，我在床上翻了一个身，想到崔胜澈后背就成片地结出汗滴子，如同我脑海里那些抑制不住的杂乱想法一样，在我的身体上生根发芽，寄生在我青春期无处释放的燥热情绪上。  
  
我说我睡不着。  
  
没多久崔胜澈就回我了，他说他也是。  
  
隔了一会手机屏幕又亮起来。  
  
和你一样。

……

“嘶……哈……所以我们上次在教室里面做，是什么时候来着？”我从崔胜澈身体里退出来的时候他颤抖着发问，性器抽出的时候带了一些体液，马上被他夹紧了。

我没带套，要做的时候他死命缠着我要内射。过程中我看见他洁白的胸脯上有几道淤青，装作亲昵的样子凑上去舔弄他小小的乳粒，其实是在仔细观察他的伤口。

还好，淤青的痕迹只潜伏在皮肤表面下浅浅的一层，他似乎察觉到我暗中观察的视线，傻笑着伸出手掌心摩挲我的后脑勺说：“没事的。”我马上想要对他说的话进行反驳，可是同他辩驳又从来都不是我的强项，只好咬紧了下嘴唇，把被他舔舐得足够湿润的性器捅进他的身体里去。

“那就是第一次啊……”我回他，把渐渐开始疲软的分身收进裤子里，“只有第一次是在教室里做的，呃……后面，不要紧么？”

崔胜澈身体里还含着我的精液，这就要起身穿衣服，我皱起眉头盯着他，身上除了伤痕还有一些红痕，是做爱时我留下的痕迹，比如屁股上的一个吻痕。

“知勋的记忆力好好啊，我好想不太记得时间的事情呢，”他摇头，就那样把校裤套在身上，笑嘻嘻地蹭到我身上，“反正一会儿还要做的吧……”

性是充斥在我和崔胜澈之间最鲜活的一个话题，我是说，虽然我们也会聊一些其他的，但其实我们都是不怎么能聊天的人，别看崔胜澈在其他人面前总是如鱼得水的样子，但在我面前时总是很文静。

“偶尔不能在我面前也装一装么？”我问他，其实心里很害怕，因为崔胜澈说他在我面前一定会绝无掩饰，叫我们约定总是坦诚相对，正是因为如此，我才总是害怕听到真正的答案。

装什么。

崔胜澈从后面搂住我的脖子——只有两个人的时候他总是喜欢这么做。

“我不要在你面前装，在你面前都要装的话，和别人不就都一样了吗。”

“可是胜澈不是只和我做爱么？”

除了做爱肯定还要有其他地方不一样啊！

他说完，我听见他小声地骂了一句。

“臭小子。”

TBC.


	5. 阒其无人（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是推拉，是因为我太喜欢你了。

我十六岁那年我妈告诉我我几乎可以算得上是一个成年人了，她同时说我可以为自己的事情做主了，当然我懂得她所说的做主并非代表所有事情都可以按照我所想的胡来，因为我的性格虽然比同龄人成熟和平稳，但还是一个会让事情诞生出无理数的一个孩子。

毕竟你很难叫一个青春期的孩子放弃他想要引人注目的想法，即使很多家长们会以所谓过来人的经验兀自判断并且得出结论，声称自己家的孩子是不需要关注的那一个，但可以确定的是，没有人想要一个不被关心的青春期。

我愿意承认我是一个想要被他人关心的孩子，所以我对自己在学校遭遇的一切闭口不谈，其实也不是什么特别重要的事情，我偶尔会希望自己身体上某些变化和异样可以被我爸妈察觉到——毕竟我们家和崔胜澈家不一样，大家还是会在晚饭的时候一起围在桌前边看电视边吃晚饭。

可是并没有。除非我主动提起今天脑袋上的伤疤是体育课踢球的时候被砸到，或者手背上的刮痕是不小心跌倒，其他时候他们都不会主动询问我身体为什么会变成这样。

因为我妈十六岁那天还说，最重要的事情是对自己的身体负责。

而我对自己身体负责的第一件事情，就是自慰。

其实我并不像想象中那样发育的晚，毕竟我整个人看起来总是在同龄人面前显得年幼，大家便理所当然地以为我“什么都不知道”。这样说也并不准确，因为他们在讨论男女之间事情的时候——大多数时候是男女之间，但是因为信息发达和亚文化的盛行，动漫或者官能小说里其他的性别的爱情，当然不止男人和男人、女人和女人，甚至还会有难以定义的第三性别，这样的爱情，或者说这样的性爱也会出现，成为他们讨论的内容。

这种时候我总会被一丝带有奇怪情感的眼神盯着，因为大家理所当然觉得我应该不知道，但其实我早已经明白，甚至很清楚他们在探讨什么，只不过我并不因为自己的早熟而感到骄傲，因为有些事情，甚至大部分事情，不知道总比知道了好。

那天晚上我想起崔胜澈，其实不是第一次想起他，我在那之前也会想起崔胜澈的身体，那时候才升上高一，我们虽然同一个班级，但其实并没有交集，只是每天在学校里见面，他可能甚至不知道有我这样一个人。

我说着并非是我第一次想起他，因为先前我也有想象过崔胜澈的身体，甚至在我们见面的第一天，晚上我就做了有关于他的梦，并且早上醒来的时候浑身潮湿并且紧绷得让人难耐。

我梦遗了，这是我人生中第一次，在意识若有似无的情况下因为一个准确的有指代的人射精了，我想这或许和我对他产生了情感所导致。

那我是同性恋么？这是一个有待商榷的问题，因为那时候起，直到现在我也只喜欢崔胜澈，这总会让我联想到我妈说的那句为自己做主的话，我真的喜欢男孩子么？还是只是，我喜欢的是那个男性中特别的个体？

但这并不影响我追求肉体上的快乐与满足，十六岁之后崔胜澈便成为我半固定的性幻想对象，我是说，有的时候自慰就只是自慰，不需要一个具体的宣泄对象也可以进行下去，不过说实话，想象着崔胜澈的确会让这件事变得美好一些，让我不在心里觉得自己那么难堪。

在渐渐把想象崔胜澈这件事变得习以为常之后，每次自慰时想象出的压抑画面变成了替我劈开凌晨黑暗的微弱天光，虽然真的不多，但足以我埋葬那些坏想法。

崔胜澈后来听我说起这件事觉得很惊讶，而并非因为我这有些卑劣下流的举动，当然在我们保持肉体关系之后我先前的举动已经不能够再被这样定义了。他惊讶的是：

“只是没有想到李知勋的性取向是崔胜澈。”他说出这句话的时候正靠在我胳膊旁边玩我的头发，一绺捏在手里，散开了再拢上。

也没必要说得那么命中注定。

我又在装酷了。

如果没有崔胜澈，说不定还有金胜澈，会有别的胜澈。

“啊……是吗？”他摆出一副懂我的样子，随后没有再扯我的头发而是低头玩回了手机，“我知道了哦。”

其实并不是的。

崔胜澈只有这一个。

……

“不过，话说回来，李知勋你是不是经常被班里那些孩子欺负啊。”送崔胜澈回家的第二天午休，我在天台总是只有我自己知道的偏僻角落里遇到了崔胜澈。

“啊……还算好吧……”我尽量显得自己轻描淡写的，正如同我认为的，青春期的大部分迷茫个体，多多少少都深陷依赖无能的负面作用中。

但其实我很希望被关注到，啊，我多么希望这时候崔胜澈能再问我一句呢。

他问了。

“可是为什么选到你呢？”崔胜澈把杯面和面包摆在我的便当盒旁边——他从来只是吃学校小卖部里的东西，从没有见过他带饭。

那时我便猜测出崔胜澈远比我想象中的还要复杂多了，起初我只认为他不屑于和其他人交往，所以总是摆出一副笑模样，其实对其他一切都满不在乎，只是扮演那个所有人，甚至于我都需要的崔胜澈。

因为他对我的便当展现出了极大的兴趣，但那只不过是再简单不过的家常饭，母亲只是装进了昨天晚上没有吃完的隔夜咖喱，但是崔胜澈却表现出了强烈的兴趣。

“我可以吃么？”那天中午我们交换了午饭，崔胜澈的胃口没有我的大，所以多出来的米饭被我泡在拉面里吃掉，因为妈妈米饭没有做好所以很软，吃起来像祝好的泡面粥，我喜欢的东西。

吃完午饭之后崔胜澈缠着我要做爱，虽然是在毫无荫蔽和遮挡之处的天台，他还是把解开纽扣后露出的光洁胸膛送到我的手掌心里，用煽情的语气凑在我的耳边，不知道逗我还是真的：“昨天回去之后，直到今天早上也在想和知勋做爱的事。”

他或许真的比我还要沉迷其中，因为我立刻就着这姿势和他接吻了，同时顺着他的胸部往下摸索，他的胯下立起一包，阴茎胀得很大，好像不需要我怎么抚慰就能往外射出精液的样子。

不过说真的按照我的经验，帮崔胜澈打的话他应该能很快就射出来，我本意也是如此，可是他偏偏扯着我的手往他的身后钻，他用声音不断地喊我的名字，仿佛在念什么蛊惑人心的咒语——相信我，崔胜澈要是真的去做这件事的话，能比大多数人做的都优秀。

“因为一直在想知勋的鸡巴，所以等会儿会好好干我么？”

啊，为什么他说出再露骨下流的话，也还是那么清纯呢，就好像这事情本应该就在 此时此刻发生，我不自觉的感叹出来：“你还真的有一套。”

“是知勋有一套才是，明明是推拉高手。”他把问题抛向我。

不是推拉，是因为我太喜欢你了。

“那你证明给我看吧。”他的手放在我的腰上，像是弹钢琴一样来回轻点我的皮肤，我捏住他屁股的时候，猛地同时收紧了抱住我。

我要怎么证明呢？人的情感和欲望一旦超出了承受范围，就会变成挂在手脚四肢上的累赘，我已经因为崔胜澈变成了一个步履维艰的行人，此刻也只能朝他发泄，才能够在自己变得更轻松的同时向他表达爱意了。

“没有办法证明的，”扩张完之后我立刻换上自己的阴茎顶上去，龟头插进去的同时不用使劲也能听见崔胜澈的呻吟，这种时刻很奇妙，因为我讲不通我们此刻交流的到底是肉体还是精神，因为同性的身体构造显然并不是适合与彼此做爱的，甚至我没有戴套就插了进来，这还很不健康，但是我想要同崔胜澈做爱，这份欲求和他的一样。

“呃……不要那么快……”我无法得到解答的胡思乱想变成了我胡乱在他身体里侵略的勇气和力量，因为动作真的很急切所以他一开始显然是痛了的，因为五官都皱了起来，但是这样难堪的表情很少出现在他的脸上，所以我想要看到更多。

“这样可以证明么？”我不停加大着自己的动作，崔胜澈一定是又痛又爽，因为他脸上的表情也泛起了情欲。

或许就这样死掉也并没有什么不可以，反正做爱和死亡，都是疯狂的事情吧。

我拼命在他身体里捣弄，也舔着崔胜澈的下嘴唇然后和他接吻，用舌头模仿下半身阴茎抽插的动作，连性器从他身体里短暂拔出的动作都觉得可惜。

高潮的时候崔胜澈哭了，眼泪像沾在树叶上清早的晨露。

大概是这时候他的出现让我开始觉得那些探讨性爱时的窃窃私语变得有了必要，因为每个人都会有秘密，都会有幻想中或者记忆里不想被别人窥探到的鲜活场面，血脉喷张的镜头，一个人独享便够了，不需要第二个人。

回教室前我叫崔胜澈先走，因为我们一起迟到会引起别人的注意，我不想他因为我的缘故承担不必要的麻烦。

“那要我帮你么？”崔胜澈对着黑掉的手机屏幕检查自己校服有没有扣好，“其实我多讲两句的话，应该不是什么大事。”

“你也会变得不受欢迎的，”我低头，胸前和锁骨上有好几个被他啃咬出的红痕，还好位置比较靠下，校服衬衫的纽扣扣到最顶就可以被挡住，“这种事情很残酷，你只要跌倒一脚就会一落千丈。”

“可是……”他显然不满意我的的答案，因为漂亮的脸上少有地出现了不漂亮的表情，没过一会儿又懂了似的，却还是不高兴，“那我听你的，不过你放学要等我一起回家哦。”

“嗯。”

于是放学之后我们两个人故意在学校留到很晚，才去车站旁边的家庭餐厅见面，我问崔胜澈今天要不要吃香草冰激凌，他说自己一个人吃没有意思，所以最后又和昨天一样，长长的车程之后，我送他回家。

“你陪我走走吧，既然都到这里了，我不想一个人回去。”他说。

那天是我们第一次在河道边散步，崔胜澈一定要去河流两边的斜坡上走，伸长了手臂在风中舒展着身体，叫我拉住他的手。

天色还不是很晚，太阳将垂不垂地被提溜在地平线上方，云絮一层层重叠着，像洛可可时期少女堆砌的裙摆，烧红的云朵把天空映得紫红，视线里的景象都被染成辣椒色。

“别松开手，”崔胜澈命令我，“别放开我呀。”

TBC.


	6. 阒其无人（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是说，并不是因为崔胜澈和我很相配，只是在他需要一个虚幻事实的时候，同样需要一个虚幻事实的我出现了，我们的美好愿景很相配。

到现在为止我一直在讲我的事，而对崔胜澈相信也能从我的叙述中侧面了解其一二。我尽量对于崔胜澈他本人的事情闭口不谈，因为我总觉得在叙述这件事情上我会变得很主观，但是我希望被了解是更加真实的崔胜澈，而不是我构想中有失偏颇的形象。

但如果要继续说下去的话，此时此刻不得不从我的口中说出崔胜澈更多事情。

自从有过一次之后崔胜澈便总是和我一起吃午饭，他总是想要蹭我的饭吃，于是我就每天带更多的饭来学校，然后再和他买来的东西分着吃。崔胜澈那时候才提起来他的家庭。

其实我并非不能够察觉出一二，因为自从我们如此做——就是在午休时偷偷摸摸地见面，放学后互相等彼此到很晚之后，那时候我们已经在成人录像店做过几次了，第一次是崔胜澈出的主意。我难免有了很多可以窥见崔胜澈总是裹得严严实实的身体的机会，他身上的伤痕比我想象的要多，当然这句话也被他原封不动地还给了我。

所以我们两个人不同的是，他带着伤来学校，我带着伤回家去。

像大半部分拥有家庭苦恼的青少年一样，崔胜澈的家庭是个重组家庭，他生父很早就过世了，那会儿他甚至还没有出生，他的母亲就被怀疑肚子里的那个不是他爸真正的孩子。总之一些复杂的缘故，他母亲变得没有地方可以去，只能带着他又找了新的男人。

“我有的时候会觉得我妈很奇怪，”他捏着一支奶油冰棍舔的起劲，“为什么她就一定要靠着个男人才能生活呢？”

那冰棍被他一路从楼下提溜上来，就是为了让我咬最顶端那口掺着坚果碎的脆皮，我沉默着想要继续听他讲。

“而且就算她想要靠个男人，靠着我不行么……嗨，我真的是搞不懂她，也不知道我家里那只臭虫有什么好的。”他称呼他的继父‘臭虫’，已经是足够客气和礼貌的称呼。

崔胜澈的继父不工作，拿着最低保障金，只偶尔实在缺钱的时候去做临时工，为数不多的工资去打柏青哥和赌博，而崔胜澈的妈妈在外面做保姆的工作，拿回来的工资每次都尽快用掉，不然又会被男人拿出去挥霍。

所以崔胜澈的母亲总是不在家或是回来得很晚，臭虫一直睡在客厅，跟真的臭虫一样。家里没有人的时候他会对崔胜澈动手动脚，因为即使崔胜澈和我不一样，是肌肉体质，青少年的四肢和身材比起成年人还是纤细的，加上崔胜澈像他妈一样长得漂亮，那男人总是若有似无地触碰他的身体。

开始还是能够叫人忽视的，到后来就愈演愈烈，可是这男人之所以叫做臭虫也不是没有理由的，就算再过分也只敢摸崔胜澈的身体，不敢真的拿他怎么样。

“他要是敢动我，我绝对拿剪刀把他那活儿给铰了。”崔胜澈这么说的时候，我想起我第一次对他粗暴的举动，不知道是该侥幸还是欢喜。

可是那臭虫做不到，只好在其他地方找崔胜澈的茬，总之有各种各样的理由挑出崔胜澈的不足，再堂皇地以父亲的身份对他进行处决，更多的时候只是骂人，只有喝醉了才敢打他，每次下手很重。

“你应该拒绝这样的生活。”我说。

可是我现在并没有办法拒绝，如果他不打我，自然会把注意力转移到我妈身上，那我不就更难办了？好烦啊，我妈总是说等到我成年再跟这臭虫离婚，可是我离成年为什么还有那么长时间的距离啊。

其实我后半部分没有再听崔胜澈讲话了，因为那内容也并没有什么好猜测的，理所当然能叫人推断出来的发展。而且他好像已经不在意了似的，比起告诉我他家里的情况，他也更多的精力放在手里的雪糕上。

奶油融化得很快，即刻他舔食的速度就变得来不及，黏腻的流体滑到他手上，他想舔干净指尖，上面又融化得更厉害。

“啊……好烦躁啊……”

他的脸上流露出困扰的表情，一如碰壁时候总是会有的样子，让我有点难为情，因为我实在很难不联想到一些和吃雪糕完全没有关系的行为上。

其实倒也不是完全无关，毕竟吃这个动作的主体，都是崔胜澈。

好像察觉到我的眼神，崔胜澈有些害羞地收敛了动作和脸上的表情，但吃雪糕的动作还是慢吞吞的，好不容易全部吞下去，风干的奶油却黏的手指间到处都是。

我盯着他的动作，整个过程一结束就忍不住去吻他。

当时我们还没有在做爱之外的时候接过吻，所以两个人明明已经亲过无数次，这会儿依旧清纯地四半嘴唇相贴，他的嘴巴里又香草奶油的味道，好甜，我才忍不住伸出舌头舔他的下唇。

亲完再分开的时候我俩的脸都红红的，有些好笑，也是崔胜澈少有的让我看见他不那么自得的一面。

那时候起崔胜澈就开始给我说羡慕我的家，而我总给他说的是，特殊的家庭有特殊的烦恼，普通的家庭也有普通的烦恼。

但他常常担心的是朝我展现他阴暗的那一面会不会给我破灭的感觉，当然那个时候我们甚至没有当着对方的面喝酒抽烟以及交换那些见不得人的想法，但那个时候我就已经在想，反而是这样的崔胜澈叫我更有勇气接近。

因为有瑕疵的美丽才值得被珍藏，因为缺陷才成就了独特的美，而不独特的美，和平庸也不过是一道基准线的问题。

……

母亲注意到我接连很长的一段时间回家都很晚，并且越来越晚，所以哪怕是不想给予青春期的我过多关注，也还是问我为什么最近回家的时间快变得和上班族父亲一样晚了。

我坐在玄关脱鞋子，下巴垫在膝盖上，鞋带是刚刚崔胜澈在电车帮我系的，他系蝴蝶结的手法和一般的不太一样，我按照习惯把它们扯开，却结了个死结。

指尖用力对付那团缠在一起的棉绳，我想有必要告诉我妈实话，所以我说最近我交了个朋友，是男朋友。我猜想我妈一开始还是很高兴的，因为她脸上流露出一幅有了新朋友就好的欣慰神情，却在我说完是同性恋爱关系后愣住了。

我并不认为这是出柜，这还是那个没有办法得到答案的问题：我到底是喜欢男人，还是喜欢崔胜澈。

显然我妈是个温柔并且智慧的母亲，因为她很快就恢复了正常，并且用很理解我的语气。虽然我不知道那是否是真的，只用那样温柔的语气告诉我了。

“他叫什么名字啊。”

“崔胜澈。”

“啊……那要和胜澈君好好相处哦。”

“嗯。”

其实我有点想哭，我发现正如崔胜澈总说的，我真的太容易沉浸在自己的世界里了，所以在我察觉到别人心迹的时候，往往都不是按图索骥一点点发现，哪怕是崔胜澈数天如一日的哈密瓜汽水，或者是我妈一如既往的关心，我都只能在某一个瞬间突然被刺激到。

毕竟我习惯性地接受指向我的消极评价，有这种极端的想法也是当然的，与其怀抱着不堪一击的希望生活，不如学习把期待值放低一些。

第二天我把这件事告诉崔胜澈，我说以后有机会可以来我家。

他正在脱裤子，听见我的话兴奋地冲过来，因为裤子才脱到一半所以被腰带勒住，脚下没站稳就踉跄倒在我胸前。

“呼呼……”他鼻子抵在我胸膛上，眼睫毛很长，向上弯翘着，以我的角度来看就像翕动的蜻蜓翅膀。

啊……透过阳光的话，蜻蜓翅膀是好看的银色。

“你小心一点，”因为用力抵住他的胳肢窝才能在保持平衡的同时扶住他，所以我的样子也很狼狈，他笑得好开心，从鼻腔里发出来小孩子一样嗤嗤的声音，“有那么开心吗？”我问他，因为他真心的，看起来超级开心。

有。

他说，然后两脚一蹬裤子就褪下去，厚实的两条大腿抵着我跨坐在我身后的沙发上。

我竟有些从未体会到的雀跃感受，或许是那种叫渴望的东西开始吞噬我，我渴望能够收到更多崔胜澈的关心，渴望和他的关系可以在进一步的基础上再进一步，渴望能够承认我的渴望。

“好耶，那我好开心。”他坐上来之后就顺势环住我的脖子，手指交叠着用手腕紧贴着我脖子后面的肌肤，“好喜欢。”

“喜欢什么？”我已经顺势捏住他的大腿，一点点挪到他臀部的时候他说话的声音和笑声都变得断断续续的，像紧握在手掌心的细沙漏出来：“哈……都喜欢，喜欢知勋，知勋的都喜欢。”

原来是这样……

一个不怎么必要被知道的事实，我和崔胜澈一直没有互相说过喜欢，当然，做爱的时候除外。

所以我也很难定义我们之间的各种情节究竟是出于恋爱感情还是只是两个拥有无关孤独的人之间的互相抚慰。

总之就算说了喜欢，确定下来恋爱关系或者只是说，肉体关系的话，我们之间发生的一切也不过是被肢解了的我们两个人共同拥有的不安作用在一起的结果。

我想这应该没有办法被称为恋情或者爱情，因为真正的爱情应该被锁在放永生花的罐子里，或者被锁在什么地方的拉杆上，被后来无数个不知道的人观赏。

我好像说得有些严重了，因为其实，这一切都没有什么可以追究的必要的。我也只当崔胜澈是和我玩玩，虽然他不但喜欢我，还比想象中的要更加喜欢我，我依然觉得他只是突发奇想或者想要追求规则之外的非寻常之路。

因为我们俩的生活轨迹，完全不一样嘛。

但是那天做完之后他说了一句话，我却意识到就算我拼尽全力想要让我们两个人之间的关系没有那么绝对和唯一，也没有办法阻挡两件契合的齿轮组互相咬合的更紧。

我是说，并不是因为崔胜澈和我很相配，只是在他需要一个虚幻事实的时候，同样需要一个虚幻事实的我出现了，我们的美好愿景很相配。

他说，最近都睡得很不好，要想到知勋才可以很好地睡着。

TBC.


End file.
